


Talvez um dia

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s02e26 Log Date 7 15 2, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Pearl e Amethyst permanecem como Opal por mais tempo que o necessário





	Talvez um dia

_**Você se importa se a gente ficar mais um pouco assim ?** _

Essa pergunta apareceu na mente de Opal assim que ela completou a tarefa pela qual Amethyst e Pearl haviam formado ela naquele anoitecer. Ela não conseguiu identificar ao certo de qual parte dela a pergunta veio, isso era bom, significava talvez que viesse das duas, da sintonia que formava ela. Assim como o singelo  _ **Okay**_  que veio em seguida.

Opal senta na grama, observa Garnet conversando com Peridot na frente do celeiro e sente o vento contra os seus cabelos, aproveita a rara sensação de ser ela fora do campo de batalha, é agradável e ela pode sentir que Amethyst e Pearl gostam também, bem mais do que elas gostam de estar sozinhas.   
Isso não é o suficiente pra garantir que a fusão fosse durar, mas era um bom começo, elas se conheciam a tanto tempo mas só agora o relacionamento entre elas parecia estar começando a evoluir, a florescer.

Opal olha para Garnet e pensa  _ **Talvez um dia**_ , ela esperava.


End file.
